


Puppet

by Space_Dementia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ficlet, Woman on Top, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ficlet for a Team Angel challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softly_me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=softly_me).



Ruby wondered at the naivety of her mark. Just because the body she inhabited was an empty sack, didn't make the things they did with it any less wrong. Wrong was wrong was wrong.

And it was that thought that made her smile when she was sure Sam couldn't see. When his head was bowed down between **_its_** thighs and the sound of **_its_** voice floated up into the air, calling out his name. She laughed about it later.

A meat puppet was nothing without the demon inside whispering and telling it what to do.

Ruby was lucky when she found the one she had, laying up in a hospital bed seemingly waiting for her to jump its useless, lonely bones. Because it was a pretty one; and it would need to be a pretty one for the work she had in store for little Sammy Winchester. She'd need him to forget and remember that the thing she wore like a suit, had once been a person. Loosening of the thread.  
   
She needed to touch him with it, smile at him with, fuck him with it.

When he grabbed **_its_** limbs and called out **_her_** name ... she smiled.


End file.
